Super Action Statue
' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Super Action Statue '''is a series of Character and Stand figures released by Medicos Entertainment. As the name suggests, the main feature of these figures is the fact that their limbs can move, which allows the figures to form various different poses. Each figure is recognizable by the "S.A.S: Super Action Statue" logo on the box. The prices of these figures varies depending on availability and release date. Medicos Entertainment has continued to release figures as the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure story progresses. As of now, the characters featured in the series range from Part II: Battle Tendency to Part V: Vento Aureo, as well as Part VIII: JoJolion. '''Next Figure release:' Release Date: January 2014 Part I Figures To date Medicos have not announced or released any figures based on Part I. Those who redeemed their promotional stubs included in the Japanese Blu-Ray release of the first season of the anime received a statue of Jonathan and Dio produced by Medicos. Part II Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Joseph Joestar 2 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Wamuu *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Esidisi *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Kars top1.jpg top.png caesar2.jpg 100_wamuu.jpg 100_acdc.jpg 100_kars.jpg Part III Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jotaro Kujo 3 *Medicos Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Jotaro Kujo 3 Ver. 2 *Medicos Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Jotaro Kujo 3 Ver. 3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Star Platinum 3 Green *Medicos Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Star Platinum 3 Blue (OVA) *Medicos Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Star Platinum 3 Purple (Hirohiko Araki Specify Color) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Joseph Joestar 3 with Iggy *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Avdol *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Magician's Red *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Noriaki Kakyoin *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Noriaki Kakyoin Ver. 2 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Hierophant Green *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jean Pierre Polnareff 3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Silver Chariot 3 (both with Anubis) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Silver Chariot 3 Gold (OVA) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Dio Brando *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Dio Brando Red Version *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Dio Brando Black Version *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Dio Brando Awakened *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Dio Brando Awakened Ver. 2 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The World *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The World Cream Version *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The World Sand Version 530bb91000a4143139e21372361ae6042.jpg|Jotaro 1st ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8649.jpg|Jotaro 2nd jotaro3.jpg 530bb91000a4143139e21372361ae6041.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8647.jpg 100_starplatinum3.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d86.png top1.png ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8645.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8631.jpg kakyo2.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8642.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8641.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8640.jpg 100_chariot2.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8648.jpg dio red.jpeg 100 dio verblack1.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d86.jpg|Dio Awakened ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8646.jpg|The World ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8619.jpg|The World (Cream) top23.jpg|The World (Sand/OVA) Part IV Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Josuke Higashikata *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Crazy Diamond *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Hirose Koichi and Echoes Act 1 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Echoes Act 2 & Echoes Act 3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Okuyasu NijimuraOkuyasu Nijimura *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The Hand 4 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The Hand 4 2nd *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jotaro Kujo 4 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Star Platinum 4 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe & Heaven's Door *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe & Heaven's Door Araki Hirohiko Authorized Colour *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe 2nd version *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Kira Yoshikage 1st (Both with Sheer Heart Attack) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Kira Yoshikage 2nd *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Killer Queen 1st (All with stray cat) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Killer Queen 2nd *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Killer Queen 3rd (Festival exclusive, comes with new Kira head) d68e6940f5c106dd3eacdf0395dbb65d1.jpg ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8625.jpg topdfg.jpg top134.jpg okuyasu.jpg top1 (2).jpg hand2.jpg toppage.jpg top (1)d.jpg top1 (3).jpg 100_rohan2.jpg ff60befc58931aef8v3105dfcea331d86.jpg top2.jpg 4a3d4168d70cf44452b997305dbe01dc.jpg top1 (1).jpg kq blue.jpg Part V Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Giorno Giovanna with Polpo lighter *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gold Experience *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gold Experience Requiem *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Bruno Buccellati with Zucchero Head *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Sticky Fingers *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Sticky Fingers second Araki Hirohiko Authorized Colour *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Guido Mista & Sex Pistols *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Guido Mista & Sex Pistols Second Araki Hirohiko Authorized Colour *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Narancia Ghirga & Aerosmith with Clash spoon and Formaggio *Medicos Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Fugo Pannacotta with Illuso's Mirror *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Purple Haze *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Leone Abbacchio *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Moody Blues *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Trish Una *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Spice Girl with Notorious B.I.G *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jean Pierre Polnareff 5 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Silver Chariot 5 with Coco Jumbo *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Advnture Diavolo *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure King Crimson 100_giorno.jpg 100_gold.jpg Gold Experience Requiem.jpeg top1gdh.jpg top1 (1)43.jpg 100_sticky2.jpg topfhh.jpg 100_mista2.jpg 100_narancia.jpg 100_fugo2.jpg 100_ph1.jpg SAS Aba.PNG Moody Blues.jpeg 100_trish1.jpg 100_spicegirl.jpg 100_jp.jpg 100_silver.jpg Diavolo.jpeg KC Black.png Part VI Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stone Free *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jolyne Kujo *Medicos JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Narciso Anasui Jolyne.jpeg Stone Free.jpeg anasui1.jpg Part VII Figures Medicos has announced that they will also make Part VII figures in the future, likely during or after Part V and Part VI. Part VIII Figures *Medicos Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Soft & Wet (May 2013) *Medicos Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Josuke Higashikata (June 2013) 100_jojolion-josuke1.jpg 100_softandwet.jpg References *Official Site: http://www.medicos-e.net/ Category:Figures Category:Merchandise